Great Jester of the Dark Ages
This is a continued story from Jetpack Jester. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Fume-shroom *Dr. Zomboss *Peashooter *Jester Zombie *Repeater *Future Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Marigold *Conehead Zombie Prologue Previously, on Jetpack Jester... Fume-shroom: "Alrighty! Jester, prepare to taste my fumes! HYAAAAA!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Not so fast!" *punch Fume-shroom* Fume-shroom: "Argh!" *get knocked out* Suddenly, there was Dr. Zomboss on top of his Zomblimp coming from the cliffs! Peashooter: "DR. ZOMBOSS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahahahaha!!!" Chapter 1: Supergrowth Serum Peashooter: "DR. ZOMBOSS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahahahaha!!! I see you have found this one Jester! Well, I can't wait to test this supergrowth serum on him! Mwuahaha!" *Dr. Zomboss drop the supergrowth serum on Jester Zombie* Jester Zombie: "?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, yes! After a while, he will grow bigger and bigger! And will help me get brains! Mwuahahahaha!!!..." ... Dr. Zomboss: "...ahahahaha..." ... Dr. Zomboss: "...hahaha... Haa..." ... Dr. Zomboss: "..." Repeater: "Nothing happened." Peashooter: "Now's the chance! Penny!" Penny: "Transporting us to the Dark Ages..." Suddenly, there was a very bright light, then everyone disappeared. Chapter 2: Dark Ages, Everyone? In the Dark Ages... *There was a very bright light, then everyone appears* Peashooter: "Phew! That was close, was it Penny?" Penny: "I think my engines are still malfunctioning." Peashooter: "Uh... Why do you say that?" Penny: "Because instead of transporting us here, we bring some zombies from the Far Future with us!" *Future, Conehead, Buckethead, and Jetpack Zombies are seen* Peashooter: "Oh. That's not a big deal, right?" *Someone's scream is heard* Peashooter: "...I'm sure he's okay." Jester Zombie: "?" *arm gets bigger* "Huh?" *foot gets bigger* "Wha?" *head gets bigger* Peashooter: "...I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" Penny: "That." Peashooter: "Huh?" Giant Jester: "...?" *scratch head* Peashooter: "Oh, that? That just an oversized Jester. That's not the worse thing." Dr. Zomboss: (On top of the Zomblimp) "Mwuahahahaha! My supergrowth serum is working! With this, I will use it on every zombie in the world!!! Ya-haa!" Peashooter: "That's the worse thing. Everyone! Quick! Get that serum before he use it on every zombie!" Chomper: "I'll goop it!" *shoots goop at the supergrowth serum* *The supergrowth serum is getting hit by Chomper's goop, making it falls and shatters* Dr. Zomboss: "No! My supergrowth serum!" Chapter 3: So Much For A Serum Dr. Zomboss: "No! My supergrowth serum!" Peashooter: "Give it up, Zomboss! Without your serum, you're done!" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, yeah? If that's what you think, then you're wrong! Mwuahahahaha!!!" *Dr. Zomboss shows that the Zomblimp was actually full of the supergrowth serum* Marigold: "Gasp!" Potato Mine: "That's so much for a serum!" Dr. Zomboss: "So much? Then why do I bring all this so much serum with me? Hmm..." Peashooter: "...?" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh! Maybe because I STILL HAVE MORE THAN THIS IN MY LAB! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Peashooter: "You actually still have more!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahaha! There's nothing wrong with a backup plan! Enough talking! Jester! Attack them at once!" Giant Jester: "...?" Dr. Zomboss: "...Ugh." *Do the Jester backstroke, then spins* "Nyah!" *points at the plants* Giant Jester: "Ooh! Jester." *start chasing the plants* Marigold: "AAAHH!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, yes! Conehead!" Conehead Zombie: *Eating a banana* "What?" Dr. Zomboss: "Bring me some of the serum! I will use it on a few zombies." Conehead Zombie: "You got it!" *throw the banana peel* *Conehead Zombie go take a few serum* Conehead Zombie: "Here you are!" Dr. Zomboss: *Take the serum* "Good! With this I can-" *slips on the banana peel* "-AAAAAHHH!!!" Dr. Zomboss accidentally throw the serum and the serum hit Conehead Zombie's head and shatters... Dr. Zomboss: "Ow... You alright Conehead?" Conehead Zombie: "Ow... My head..." *arm gets bigger* "Huh?" *foot gets bigger* "What the...!?" Dr. Zomboss: "..." Giant Conehead: "GRRAAAURRGHH!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "This isn't good. He gets overdosed with the serum! Now he's a mindless monster!" Giant Conehead: "GGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUURRRRGHRRGHHH!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yikes!" Potato Mine: "Look!" Dr. Zomboss: "No, no! No no no no no! NOO!!!" Giant Conehead: *Wrecks the Zomblimp* Dr. Zomboss: *Jump outside* "AAAAAHHH!!!" *The Zomblimp fall* Dr. Zomboss: "(In a parachute) Good thing I always have a backup plan!" *The Zomblimp explodes* Chapter 4: Great Jester of the Dark Ages Giant Conehead: "GROOOAAARRRR!!!!!" Giant Jester: "Huh? Conehead! Conehead conehead conehead! Whoop!" Giant Conehead: "GRRAAARRRH!!!" *throws rocks at Giant Jester* Giant Jester: *Deflect all the rocks back to Giant Conehead* Giant Conehead: "URGH!!! RAH... ROAAARRR!!!" *run towards Giant Jester* Giant Jester: Jester Backstroke.gif Giant Conehead: *Prepares to punch Giant Jester* Suddenly, Giant Jester spin very hard, sucking Giant Jester into his tornado, then throw him out. Giant Conehead: *Is falling* "WAAAARGHH!!!" *hit the ground very hard* Giant Jester: "Boom." Giant Conehead: "Grr...AAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!" *throws large boulders at Giant Jester* Giant Jester: *Deflect the large boulders back to the Giant Conehead* Giant Conehead: "GRRAAHH!!! OW!" *Giant Conehead is trying to get up, then fall* Giant Conehead: *Raise the white flag* "Ungh..." Giant Jester: Jester Backstroke.gif Suddenly, Giant Jester glows white, then shrinks back to its normal size. Jester Zombie: "Whoot-doo!" Marigold: "LOOK OUT!!!" Giant Conehead: "Hehehe!" *Prepares to step at Jester Zombie and the plants* Suddenly, Giant Conehead glows white too, then shrinks back to its normal size. Conehead Zombie: "Rah! RRAAAHHH!!!" *run towards Jester Zombie* Dr. Zomboss: *Punch Conehead Zombie* "Don't embarrass me." Conehead Zombie: "Oo!" *loses consciousness* Dr. Zomboss: *Drags Conehead Zombie* "I think I'll go home. So you are, Future Zombies!" *Dr. Zomboss clicked a button, then he, Conehead, and all Future Zombies disappear in a flash of light* Penny: "I suppose our mission here is done." Peashooter: "Yeah! Let's go back home now!" *The plants are getting ready to time travel* Peashooter: "Neighborville, here we come!" A portal appeared, then Penny and the plants get into the portal, then the portal disappeared. Epilogue Afternoon at the Neighborville... Location: Zomboss Mansion. Dr. Zomboss: "Whew! Finally get home." Conehead Zombie: "What? Where? What happened? I have dreamed a very crazy dream." Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, forget that. I don't wanna hear anything about it again." Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zomboss? We're already home! Did your plan has gone to a success?" Dr. Zomboss: "Actually, no. I just realized how dangerous it is. Let's forget about it." Conehead Zombie: "Uh, about that, I have made a party for you." Dr. Zomboss: "A party? For me? Oh, Conehead, you're my most loyal assistant!" Conehead Zombie: "Come on! Get inside! The zombies has been waiting for the party!" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh! I can't wait for that!" Then, the zombies have a great party, and each of them drinks so much funny drink... Dr. Zomboss: "Conehead! Where did you get this funny drink? It's so delicious! Me and the zombies can't even stop drinking this! Also, why does it's named 'funny drink'?" Conehead Zombie: "Because I found it inside your lab! Funny, right?" Dr. Zomboss: "..." *The zombies are getting bigger* Conehead Zombie: "...Dr. Zomboss?" *Dr. Zomboss is getting bigger* Dr. Zomboss: "CONEHEAD!!!" *Conehead Zombie is getting bigger* Conehead Zombie: "...Oops. Maybe the effect of the overdose wouldn't be that dangerous, right?" Dr. Zomboss: "Grrh..." At the outside of the Zomboss Mansion... Dr. Zomboss: "CONEHEEEAAAAADDD!!!!!" *A bush is seen moving, then Jester Zombie is seen coming out from the bush* Jester Zombie: *Winks* Category:Fanfics